


Retrogression

by Myosotis (YoonEunhae)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonEunhae/pseuds/Myosotis
Summary: The story is held in two years ago during Another Story Ray Route's timeline, where the whole chaos with Mint Eye started. Rika's death is still burned fresh on everyone's minds, and RFA is in shambles. The new coordinator miraculously stumbles into their lives, but is the new member enough to keep them together? Will she make the right choices this time, or will she end up with the Bad Ending, just like those before her?This story introduces a few original characters. Don't worry, we made sure that they're relevant to the canon story! :)This fanfiction was fueled by the authors' desire to relive and fix some of the canon story characters' horrible and admittedly stupid decisions, this time inserting a bunch of their own Original Characters in the mix. After all, we all want the RFA to find their own MCs, don't we? You get an MC, you also get an MC, everybody gets an MC!This is our first work on AO3 so we'll be needing some comments on how to improve our work. Please feel free to rate us and tell us what you think!





	1. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when it all began.

**_BAD ENDING_ **

 

****

 

It was displayed in front of her like a large mocking sign, and no matter how much she tried to whisk it away or attempt to break it, it would not move an inch. It was almost like a big fucking joke, really.

 

“Bad ending, hah.”

 

She let out a bitter laugh as she knelt in front of the five tombstones before her. It was the anniversary of her friends’ deaths. The accident had happened so suddenly, and it had destroyed the RFA in an instant. She closed her eyes as she remembered the members’ brilliant smiles and excited expressions as they took off for their yearly vacation in Hawaii, and the sound of faulty aeroplane engines that sent them crashing to their deaths. She had no time to react as they were thrown off across the plane along with other passengers, and she remembered screaming Saeyoung’s name before she lost consciousness.

 

“It’s Jihyun’s birthday today, guys.” She smiled at no one in particular, brushing off the dirt that accumulated around the graves. “I was hoping we could celebrate it together, but all of you seem occupied.” _God, she missed Saeyoung and his stupid jokes._

She had woken up at the hospital two days later to an excruciating pain on her legs and the biggest shock of her life. The plane they were on had encountered technical failure and went crashing off the coast somewhere in the Western Philippines, and _no one had survived._

 

 _“T-that’s impossible.”_ She had said. _“Surely this is another one of Saeyoung’s horrible pranks?”_

 

She looked around the room expectantly, hoping that the members would suddenly pop out and they would joke around at the silly prank, but the somber looks from the hospital staff told her otherwise. "Don't look at me like that! This joke isn't funny anymore, okay?" She turned to the surveillance camera on the corner of the room. "Saeyoung Choi, I'm really going to get angry this time, stop this." The camera stared back at her, unmoving. There was no cheerful voice from the speakers. 

 

"Miss Yoon, it would be best if you rest--" She slapped the nurse's hand away in irritation. "Fine. If you won't take me to them, then I'll go find them myself."

 

The staff assisting her exchanged uneasy looks, murmuring to each to each other and giving her sympathetic looks. She began to felt angry at their expressions, and tried to stand up to look for the members herself. Once her feet connected with the floor, she stumbled and fell face first. “Wh-What…”

 

That was the moment when she also learned of her condition. “P-paralysis…?” After she was assisted back to her bed, she had looked down on her legs and tried to move them, to no avail. The doctor had said that they would stay that way forever.  What’s more was that she had also lost the ability to see in her right eye due to stray shrapnel piercing it.

 

She had completely lost everything.


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events that happened after.

_**Two Years Later** _

 

She had always liked cemeteries and the feeling of serenity it used to give her whenever she strolled around. But she had witnessed so many funerals and watched so many of her friends get lowered six feet onto the ground that she hated even thinking about going there. It had been only two years since she stood here in the rain as she mourned for her friends forever lost, and now she was here again, for the death of someone she once held dearly in her heart.

 

She stared sightlessly onto the horizon as the attending priest recited the blessings for the dead. She was the only one who attended, of course. After all, Rikawas supposedly pronounced dead four years ago, when she suddenly disappeared from the RFA and founded Mint Eye. Before the incident. the two of them were close friends, or so she thought. She had never figured out that Rika had that horrible darkness inside her until she saw what her friend had did to V's eyes.

 

She felt no remorse for the hateful words she spat at her during the day of Jihyun's funeral. They were childhood friends, after all, and she considered him to be one of her closest friends. Aside from Jumin and Seven, she was the only one who knew the truth behind Jihyun's death, and she could never see it in her heart to forgive the woman who killed him.  Even until now, when she succumbed to her mental illness and took her own life. 

 

After she lost Rika, she took the liberty to take care of Saeran, because he was simply an unfortunate victim caught up in this entire mess and Saeyoung would have loved to learn that his borther was given another chance at life. She would visit him once in a while, but he never opened up to her. 

 

**_Fifty Years Later_ **

 

Time, like death, does not regress. It eventually goes on and washes away the sins of the past. But memories are immortal beings of themselves. They stay forever in the minds and hearts, along with forgiveness that can never seem to be given so readily. 

Saeran's mental state had never quite recovered, and he died twenty years ago from a weak immune system. His mind had deteriorated to the point that he could not remember his name nor where he came from, but he would always whisper his brother's name as he cried every night until the day he died. She had formed some sort of connection with him because of the people they both lost, and the only help she could give him when he died were a few assuring words, and even those were promises long ago broken.

 

_"Sshhh, Saeyoung's here. You'll be together soon, I promise."_

 

_~_

She was now old, her time on Earth nearly ending. At a ripe age of 77, she had accomplished her goal of achieving world recognition for her talents, and successfully managed to create a multinational conglomerate that no other company could rival. One could say that she was living the life, her every whim and goal within her reach. She had made numerous connections with wonderful people around the world, and had contributed greatly to charities for a greater cause. She never quite got back her smile, and she never married, but she was contented at the fact that she continued the goals that her friends had wanted to achieve.

 

"They would be proud of me, I'm sure." She had always mentioned. 

 

 

It was a lovely night on the ballroom of a grand charity party she attended in. Everything was so bright, so full of life that it burned a familiar feeling into her, taking her back to the time when she felt this same rush of emotion. The coordinator was a young girl with long auburn hair who smiled cheerfully at the guests and radiated an aura of gentleness, and the sudden feeling of dejavu pleased her to no end. She felt like she was young again, and everything was the way they were a long time ago. She could almost hear their voices, feel their excitement and nervousness for the next party. She could almost see them bickering and having the time of their lives. 

 

_We'll be together soon, I promise._

 

A feminine voice jolted her from her thoughts, and she turned to the young coordinator of the event.  _Ah._ She had been invited by the coordinator to give a few words of advice for future charity organizations, and she had spaced out for a moment. She politely asked the woman, "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question again? My hearing's not as good as it was."

 

The young woman smiled in return, and repeated her question.  "Now that you've cemented your place as one of the most influential personalities of the century, do you have any wish or dream that you would still like to achieve?"

 

At the question, she let out a soft laugh, a fond memory tickling her senses. "Of course,"

 

 

"I would like to see my friends again."

 

 

 

The next year, on the same day of RFA's birthday, the last member of Rika’s Fundraising Association joined her friends in the everlasting party in heaven.

 

 

 

_Welcome to Rika’s Fundraising Association._

 

 

 

 

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

 

**_BAD ENDING_ **

 

 

**Would you like to start over?**


	3. Act 3- Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second life, a second shot to make things right. That is, if she remembers.
> 
> Finally, we introduce one of the main characters in the story. She serves an important role in all of the members' lives, so please be good to her!

Time is a rapidly flowing river; you cannot turn back or ride against the waves.

 

Try as you might, it will always flow forward. Everything moves on.

 

 

She never had enough time. Even since she was a child, she was always preoccupied with something, and her years of experience with her numerous mentors and her father’s business partners had taught her to be efficient, to treat time as a rival she could overcome.

 

At least that was what her grandfather raised her to think. He always expected that she finish every task within a limited time frame and execute everything efficiently without much rest, just as he always did.

 

_He expects me to be second version of the tireless robot that he is, seriously._

“Miss Yoon, the CEO of our South Korea branch is on the phone, requesting for your presence.”

Eunhae looked up from her stack of documents and sighed as her assistant wired the call to her personal office.

 

 

After a few moments, a voice spoke from the other side of the call. “Good day, Ms. Yoon. I assume you’ve been doing well?”

 

“What do you need, Haruka?” She shot straight to the point. She had been stressed with the increasingly-hectic business conferences she had been forced to attend this week, and she had no time to bicker around with this idiot.

 

She could imagine his pouting face on the other side, a sight that lessened her stress a bit and made her smirk. Haruka, although clingy and annoying at times, possessed features that the elite adored; not to mention that he owned almost half of their conglomerate and was currently in the 1st place of The Hottest Elite Bachelors of SK Magazine. He only called Eunhae whenever he ran into problems with his harem of popular celebrities, or when he needed something. She hoped it was at least the latter.

 

“I need you to do a favor for me. Pleaaaaase?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his childishness. It was sometimes hard to believe that this 27-year old idiot was the CEO of their largest branch.

 

“If I do, will you leave me alone for two weeks, at least?”

 

“But _onii-chan_ will miss you dearly!” He replied, his tone mimicking a child. She couldn’t remember how many times she rolled her eyes everytime he did this.

 

“Take it or leave it, Haruka.”

 

“Fine,” “I was invited to this party hosted by a charity organization, it was called R.F.A., I think.” Haruka was absolutely horrible at remembering names. It could be D.F.A. or the World Health Organization and he wouldn’t recall. “Anyway,” he continued, “Jumin invited me, but I’m scheduled for a month-long trip to Germany by the end of this week, and he might get disappointed if I don’t go.”

 

“Jumin? Han Jumin? Jumin and charities? Am I hearing things right or did all those conferences mess with my brain?” She and Jumin were childhood friends along with Jihyun, having lived in the same neighborhood for years. They were inseparable, and they always had a world of their own that none of the other children seemed to gain access to. However, just like most long-lived friendships, the three started to drift apart due to their increasing distances and business ventures. She felt a sudden surge of excitement as she recalled the times they spent together. She would like to catch up with him, someday.

 

“I thought the same too; that guy never had an interest in commoner affairs. But I heard that Jihyun was the one who founded the organization, so I suppose he might have persuaded him. You know how those two are. They’re practically married.”

 

 

Oh. That explained everything. Even when they were children, the two of them were inseparable. Chuckling, she asked, “When is this party scheduled?”

 

 

“Let me see, about 11 days from now?”

 

 

 

“11 DAYS? Unfortunately, I’ve got business with Mr. Ahmed on—“

 

 

He cut her off, amusement on his voice. “I’ve prepared everything. Youngjoon will replace you for a while. He did mention that he was interested in some work experience.” Their younger sibling, a 21-year old MBA graduate, was supposed to take over the France branch in a few years.

 

_Damn you, Haruka._ She had to admit that her older brother was cunning, almost like he already anticipated that she would agree. “Fine, I’ll go. But you better pay for everything, including my accomodation.” She smirked. “I want the floor below Jumin’s penthouse. You can afford that, right?” She had heard that the building’s suites housed some prestigious celebrities with their advertised elitist facilities. She wasn’t particularly picky with her choice of residence; she just wanted to dig a little hole into her older brother’s abundant cash accounts.

 

 

After bickering about Haruka’s impending wallet drain and Eunhae’s extravagant spending habits, they ended the call and returned to work. Admittedly, Eunhae was glad she got to talk to her brother for a brief amount of time. He used to be the person she would run to whenever she experienced problems in business or needed advice, but when he was transferred to another branch they barely got to see each other. She felt a newfound sense of motivation after that call, and took to her work faster than before.

 

 

She managed to finish all the required tasks for the week earlier than she expected, giving her more time to prepare for her trip to Seoul.

 

 

_I'm finally coming home!_


End file.
